


Now This Feels Right

by beifonglover (bfl), randomlygeeky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Gen, Soulmate AU, also ao3 yelled at me cause my original tags were too long, because she's a reasonable person and not an overachiver, kara joined like 10 clubs and associations within the first week, like a good senior maggie decided to coast in her last year, like a good senior maggie is taking first year classes, maggie laughs at her face, she then dropped down to a reasonable 7, sorry ao3 i'll do better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlygeeky/pseuds/randomlygeeky
Summary: Soulmate AU where the soulmate mark is the other person's last name. But sometimes the soulmate has a sibling and everything becomes a stress induced mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super special thanks to WB for the fantastic edits and making it seem like we actually know what we're doing.
> 
> Based on a tumblr post that I was too dumb to save to credit appropriately

Maggie rolled her eyes as she let her phone drop next to her cereal bowl.

She really should be more careful; one of these days the screen will break and she won't have anyone to blame but herself. But to be fair, the Daily World Cheat Sheet email she was just reading was raving about yet another ‘glorious soulmate finding’ that happened between two celebrities. “ _Who cares?”_ she thought as she scratched the tattoo just below her right collarbone.

She looked around to take stock of the recently cleaned apartment and nodded, satisfied with her handiwork. It was the start of the new semester and the freshmen were rolling in today. Normally she wouldn't care, but after her last roommate dropped out she really needed an extra body to make rent. The new roomie was set to move in sometime this afternoon, so the least she could do was make the place presentable.

Maggie finished her breakfast, cleaned up, and logged into her school account to look at her class schedule again. She was practically giddy. It's not that she never cared about her schoolwork, but the novelty of a new start had definitely worn off years ago. This year she was motivated by the promise of the finish line. Two more semesters and you're free! She mentally rehearsed her week: PoliSci 101 Tuesdays and Thursdays at noon; Forensic Analysis 486 for 3 hours on Thursday afternoons; First Responder seminar at 2 pm on Wednesdays; and Logic, Probability, and Statistics five days a week at 9 am. She winced a little in an anticipation of the latter class; she’d much rather be asleep at 9 am.

Even though she still had a few days before the start of the semester, Maggie set herself to readying her bag for the first day of classes. Preparedness definitely ran in the family. She grabbed four new division notebooks from her school supply shelf (aka the “everything-was-$0.99-and-I’d-be-an-idiot-not-to-buy-30-notebooks-at-this-price” shelf) and placed them in her bag. After meticulously checking the number of pens, pencils, and ensuring there was at least one granola bar present for emergency snacking, she declared herself ready for classes.

It was only 10:18 am. The new roomie probably wouldn't be here for another couple of hours or so. And it’s not like Maggie really had to be present anyway. She mailed the roomie the key last week so she could go about her day without waiting beck and call for some rando to show up. Maggie shrugged and decided to go for a jog. It was her something-to-do-when-I’m-bored hobby. “ _A cop needs to outrun anyone and everyone,”_ she recited to anyone that commented on her hobby. That’s what her mom always said anyway. It seemed true enough.

Just as she was about to let the door close behind her, a “Wait! Don’t close that please!” rang out down the hall. Maggie looked over to see a tall young woman with long golden hair and a kind face dashing towards her.

“I mean, you can close it. I don’t mean to be a bother. It’s just that I’d have to find my keys somewhere in my bag and that’s… wait, is my bag on my back…?” she trailed off and turned in a circle to see if the bag was indeed still attached to her back. Almost like a puppy chasing it’s tail.

Maggie took it all in and smiled as she raised her eyebrows. _Freshman, man._ “You must be Kira,” she surmised as she extended her hand towards the woman.

“It's Kara actually, but yes, that’s me! And you're Maggie right?” Maggie nodded as their hands met before looking down in surprise at their outstretched hands.

“That's quite the grip you got there.”

“Sorry,” Kara smiled sheepishly before pulling her hand away and smoothing her shirt, as if she could wipe away the overly powerful grip. “It’s nice to finally meet you! I’m really glad I could find a place such short notice. I guess I put off looking for a place a little too long. Uh, this is it, right?” Kara glanced behind Maggie at the number on the wall to double check, suddenly uncertain of the whole interaction.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at this kid. “Yeah, you got the right place.” She turned and pushed open the door she’d kept propped open with her foot this whole time. “Um, do you need help with anything?” she asked, mostly because it was the polite thing to do, not because she had any desire to move a ton of boxes today.

“Oh no, thanks. I don't have much. Also my brother and sister have been enslaved, I mean volunteered, to help,” Kara said as she looked around the apartment. It was a very comfortable size for two people.

Maggie smiled at her and chuckled softly. _A puppy indeed._ “Alright then, good luck with moving in. Your room is the one on the right. I'll be back in a while.” With that, she ducked out of the apartment and hit the timer on her wrist watch.

\------------

A few doritos clinked onto Maggie’s plate. She sided-eyed the bag in contemplation before shrugging and dumping out the rest on the heap next to her turkey sandwich. Orange is a food group, right?

Just as she was sitting down on the couch with her lunch, a frustrated sound somewhere between a grunt and a growl escaped Kara’s room.

“You okay over there?”

“No,” Kara grumbled. Exiting her room with laptop in hand, Kara dragged her feet and slumped down next to Maggie in a far more dramatic fashion than the situation called for. “Maggiiie,” she whined, “I’m trying to this dumb quiz thing for this dumb class and the stupid website keeps crashing!” She punctuated her words by hitting the trackpad. 

“Easy there Kara, we don’t want another spatula incident,” Maggie laughed as Kara let her head fall into her hands.

Kara groaned in shame. “I’m suh suhwwy,” she mumbles into her hands.

“Kara it’s fine. It was a dollar spatula. But let’s not break your computer; that one’s not as easily replaceable. Let me see what’s up.”

Kara pointed at her computer screen in dismay. The words ‘Your session had ended’ covered the dimmed and blurred out screen. “I can’t get past the first page before it does this!”

“Are you using the university site or the app page?”

Kara stared back at her blankly. “The... app page?” she inquired.

“Ah, right, freshman. So, a couple of years ago some saint decided that they had had it with the buggy and crappy university quiz link, so they made their own app. It’s essentially a virtual computer type thing, it was kind of ugly and wasn’t great, but was better than the alternative.

Word got around and it eventually became so popular they finally decided to host their own website. May I?” Maggie gestured towards Kara’s computer.

“Please do!”

Maggie grabbed Kara’s laptop and started typing in the url. “So this website is an unofficial extension of the university’s site. Whoever made it did such a good job that the university actually promotes it at this point. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of it yet.” Maggie typed in the last letters and turned the computer back to Kara. “There you go. Just click the top left button. You should be able to sign in with your university email.”

Maggie moved to leave but Kara motioned for her to stay. “Wait don’t go yet. I want you to make sure I don’t break it.” Maggie chuckled and sat back down to watch Kara sign in.

**Username: K.Danvers**

Maggie’s stomach dropped through the floor. “Danvers?”

“That’s me!” Kara turned to look at Maggie, who like every blood sugar been sapped from her body. “Are you okay? Maggie?”

Maggie seemed to snap out of it. “Yeah, uh, I just remembered that I forgot to do a… big thing for, uh, class tomorrow.” She grabbed her sandwich plate with her mountain of doritos on it and hastened to her room. The door slammed a little too loudly to be friendly. Maggie didn’t notice.

\-------

Maggie paced in front of her mirror.

_Danvers._

No, it can’t be. She pulled down the neck of her shirt and there it is: just underneath her collarbone, ‘Danvers’ in a beautiful, signature script.

 _Fuck_.

She let herself fall backwards onto her bed. “Fuuuuck,” she moaned as she covered her face with her hands. This is all wrong. She’d read stories about soulmates (more than she’d ever admit to) and this is all wrong. When you see your soulmate you should feel it. There’s always something _special_ about the moment you meet. She thought back to Kara rushing towards her and catching her just before she was about to head out for a jog. A groan escaped from behind her fingers. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

Meeting in the hallway of your newly shared apartment is the shit these dumbass stories are made of. She can picture it now, her own story being written by some junior journalist. _Their eyes met as she caught the door of her apartment; nay, their apartment._

“No. Fuck. Noooooooo.”

A flurry of panic rushed through her head. She grabbed her phone and raced to reviewed all her social media accounts. _Maggie S._ they all read. She let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't outside the norm to censor your last name on social media. When you’re born with someone else’s last name tattooed on your body, and someone else is born with yours, you might want to avoid being easily found online.

Out. She needed out. Hastily, she jammed her feet into her running shoes and threw on her headphones. “I’m going for a run,” she rushed as she powered past Kara, still sitting on the couch doing her quiz.

“Bye!” Kara called back cheerfully, if a bit bewildered at her roommate’s attitude, as the front door slammed shut.

_Fuck._

\-----------

Months pass and Maggie was still successfully ignoring the elephant in the room. Well, the elephant in her mind and under her shirt. The word _Danvers_ in all its scripted glory remained her secret, hidden by an increasingly dark colored selection of shirts.

Kara can’t be her soulmate. There are plenty of Danvers, out there. Right?

It just can’t be Kara.

Right?

\---------

Kara had acclimated to college life quite swimmingly. She enjoyed her classes, made a copious number of friends, and left multiple devastated crushes in her wake.

She and Maggie had developed a nicely symbiotic partnership as roommates, and in Kara’s opinion, a great friendship as well. Kara never expected to have a roommate that understood her joy of running and, well, eating. They had developed a running schedule together and were committed to pushing each other to the limit. Okay, so maybe at first Kara had invited herself to join in on Maggie's running schedule, and maybe Maggie had been rather angry about it. But once Kara had shown Maggie she could keep up and even challenge her, Maggie was ok with it.

Every once in awhile, Kara would drag Maggie through some new path she found in the woods.

“You found this by yourself? You gotta be careful Kara. You can't just go running anywhere like that.”

Kara rolled her eyes at Maggie. “It’s an established trail, Maggie. It’s fine.”

“There’s barely a pathway and I can’t believe you ran this by yourself.”

“Pfft, you sound like my sister.”

“Smart?”

Kara shoved Maggie playfully and took off running even faster.

They made it back to their complex, despite coming out of the woods at a weird location thanks to Kara’s fun new path. They were completely out of breath (Maggie a little more so than Kara, not the either of them would ever say it).

Kara’s watch buzzed and lit up with a reminder. “Oh geez! I'm going to be late for my journalism meeting!” Kara says. She bolted up the steps with some new surge of energy to head to their apartment.

Maggie rolled her eyes. Of fucking _course_ she wants to be a journalist. She rubbed her face before slapping her collarbone angrily.

_Fuck._

\------

Another month of living together and they have managed to fall into an even more domestic routine. Maggie often cooks while Kara does the dishes. They talk about their days. And even help each other out with some assignments. (Turns out Kara is really into international affairs and world politics, who knew.)

One evening Kara was doing their dishes after finally settling on a ‘if you cook I do dishes’ deal a few weeks back. (“It's only fair Maggie! You cooked!” “Yeah, and I can still do the dishes. Like I have. My whole life.” “Well now I'm in your life and my mom would kill me if I didn't do them.” “Your mom's not here.” “... Oh shush and go away.”)

Maggie sat at the counter hearing Kara’s story about what happened today at this month’s journalism meeting. Maggie is doing her best not to roll her eyes at how childish the whole dispute sounds when she glances at Kara’s left forearm. Kara had just lifted her sleeve further up her arm to avoid getting it wet and there it was an ‘ _r’._ It was clear that it was the last letter of her tattoo. Maggie nodded at whatever Kara just said, no longer listening to her.

Kara’s sleeve slid down back again to cover the tattoo. But it was too late. Maggie saw that _‘r’_.

“I, uh-” Maggie stands to leave, forgetting her almost empty drink on the counter.

“Are you okay?”

“Bathroom.”

Maggie locks herself in the bathroom and splashes some water on her face.

_No no no no no no. Fuck. No._

She pulls down the collar of her shirt and curses at her tattoo. She flushes the empty toilet and washes her face.

When she gets back to the the common area Kara is sitting on their small couch flipping through her Netflix app. She glances at her phone and hands Maggie the remote.

“I gotta go. Sibling date night. Here.”

Maggie goes back out to her own profile and picks an episode of The Walking Dead.

“Ugh I hate that show.” Kara says as she gets up to leave. “You and Winn should get together someday. He also loves it.”

Maggie laughs at the face Kara pulls and presses play. Once Kara is outside the apartment Maggie grabs her phone and sends out a text. _You busy?_

\-------

In the following weeks Maggie tries very hard to catch a glimpse of Kara’s full tattoo. But Kara is either wearing some sort of cardigan that covers it, or she covers it up with makeup. She can’t really blame her for trying her hardest to keep her tattoo a secret. She knows she’d do the same if hers was easily visible.

Still, that _‘r’_ is very much present in Maggie’s mind. No matter how hard she tries to ignore it she always returns to that dark _‘r’_ peeking out from the end of Kara’s sleeve.

_Fuck._

\---------

Ok, maybe being Kara’s soulmate wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Sure, Kara wouldn’t be Maggie’s _first_ choice (or maybe even second… or third), but it really wasn’t up to Maggie and if she could punch out the universe she would, but as it stood, she had _Danvers_ tattooed on her body and Kara had that _‘r’_.

Of all the people she could get saddled with, Kara wasn’t that bad. Sure, Kara was too perky and sunshiney for her taste, but she was nice, and caring, and cute and…

… not right.

They could make it work though. Platonic soulmates are a thing, right?

Maggie covered her head with her pillow and groaned.

_This is all wrong. She’s like a little sister._

\----------

“Come on Maggie, pleeeeassse.” Kara looked at her with those big puppy dog eyes. “You’ll have such a good time. And there’ll be food and drinks and dancing!”

Maggie peered at Kara over the screen of her laptop. She sighed in resignation. “Let me check my calendar, when is it again?”

“Yay! It’s this Saturday! We can get there whenever, but the party starts around 8.”

Kara had been incessant about them both attending her sister’s end of the semester/holiday party for two weeks now. It’s not that Maggie didn’t want to go. Actually, Maggie definitely didn’t want to go. Holiday parties, especially family holiday parties, are the type of things couples do. And no matter what that tattoo on her chest said, they were _not_ a couple.

“Saturday at 8.” Maggie repeated as her calendar opened on her computer. She really didn’t want to do this. She looked up to give Kara some lame excuse, but Kara was looking back at her with so much hope and glee...

She might not like this whole soulmate situation, but Maggie couldn’t disappoint that face. That face like a baby sister. Ugh.

“I can make it,” she confirmed. “My last final thing due is Friday at 3.”

Kara burst out in a little cheer, complete with claps. Maggie smiled at her and shook her head a little. At least she hadn’t been settled with someone she hates. She would never be anything more than platonic with Kara, but hey, it’s far from terrible.

“We can go over together!” 

Maggie smiled at her, “Sure thing.”

Would it be too horrible to try and find someone to hook up with at the party?

\---------

They walked into Alex’s place and Kara immediately hugged her sister. “Alex!” She cheered as they embraced.

“Hey Kara.” Alex hugged her back, smiling into her shoulder.

“Alex, Alex, I convinced Maggie to come! I can’t believe you two still haven’t met yet! You’ll get along so well, I can feel it.” She pulled Alex toward Maggie, who was still hovering near the entrance in the process of taking off her coat. Kara tapped Maggie on the shoulder. As Maggie turned, she caught a glimpse of Alex. Time seemed to stop for a fraction of a second. 

“Alex, meet my roommate, Maggie...” Kara trailed off and turned her head a little. “Maggie, I just realized I don’t even know your last name. I...”

At that moment the door opened and Kara turned to see Lena Luthor walk in. Her breath caught a little.

“Have you told her yet?” Alex asked, placing her right hand on her own left forearm.

Kara blushed profusely before muttering a breathless “Shut up Alex,” that made her sound exactly like the little sister that she was. Kara drifted away from them to greet Lena, leaving Alex and Maggie standing by themselves.

“Lena you made it!” Kara exclaimed as she strides towards the other woman before pulling her into a quick embrace, blush be damned.

Suddenly it hit Maggie like a pile of bricks.

 _Lena Luthor_.

 _Lutho **R**. _  

“So you’re the infamous Maggie the roommate?” Alex’s question snapped Maggie back into the moment.

Maggie smiled and extended her hand to Alex. “Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer.”

Alex smirked as she grabbed Maggie’s hand. “Alex Danvers, but I’m guessing you already knew that.”

_Now this feels right._

 

**Author's Note:**

> We ship Kara with several different ladies, including Cat, Lucy, and Lena. Lena worked out better for this fic. Aaaannnddd if we're being totally honest we also ship Lucy with Alex and Maggie, soooo..... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> (if we're being super duper honest I usually want to ship Kara and Lucy in the same fic where the OT3 is happening which is why I rarely actually end up writing of coming up with hcs for either)


End file.
